


FLOR ROJO ESCARLATA

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alpha/Omega, Diferencia de edad, Guerra, M/M, Omega Verse, One Shot, aokaga - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: Aomine es arrastrado por su "molesta madre" a conocer el bebé de su amiga.Sin saber que en una cuna encontraría al amor de su vida.Aomine no sabe que lo matara primero, la espera o la guerra.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Kudos: 5





	FLOR ROJO ESCARLATA

Mirando en él pasado Aomine Daiki podría decir que fue un joven muy idiota. Si bien era un buen soldado al servicio de su nación, su naturaleza salvaje le hacia meterse en problemas, al cual poco o nada le preocupaba su futuro.

Todo cambiaria aquel día en él que conociese a quien sera su pareja destinada.

Fue un día como cualquier otro, habiéndose metido en problemas con uno de sus compañeros de escuadrón; su padre ya cansado, le dio varios días libres disfrazados de castigo.

Su madre; mujer tambien fiera y estricta le llamo a acompañarle a ver a una buena amiga que recién tenia a su bebe.   
Según entendió del discurso al que poca atención puso, el pequeño no solo era un cambia formas; sino que también un tigre de bengala, y vaya que de esos quedaban pocos.

Su madre no dejaba de parlotear acerca de lo bueno que seria tener un cachorro mas o menos de la misma edad que el recién nacido para poder unirlo en matrimonio con él cachorro de tigre.

—Ha sido un omega— le escucho decirle

La casa Aomine se caracterizaba por engendrar alfas pura sangre y eso era claramente demostrado con él moreno peliazul. Su fuerte Voz de mando y aura intimidatoria le hacian un prospecto a próximo general de la brigada de la que formaba parte pero a si mismo la tozudez y la falta de respeto al alto mando lo ponían en aprietos.

Siendo arrastrado por su madre ya dentro de la grande mansión sintió un tenue olor a canela, picante pero a su vez dulce.   
¿Saben que es lo mas humillante para un adulto alfa pura sangre de la doble estirpe?

Sacar a relucir sus orejas y cola como puberto caliente con la provocación de un dulce olor.

Aomine sufriría de las burlas eternas después del suceso que marcara su vida a los 20 años.

En cuanto entraron a la sala donde la reciente madre acunara a su cachorro lo sintió. En la sangre, en lo mas profundo de su alma.

En cuanto se acerco al pequeñito bulto entre las manos de la omega; ignorando y haciendo a un lado las palabras de su madre y le vio, su respiración se detuvo.

Su mundo dejo de girar a su alrededor para hacerlo al rededor del pelirrojo de ojos rojos que no dejaba de mirarlo, Aomine Daiki, alfa pura sangre de pantera cayo sobre sus rodillas con las orejas gachas y su cola enredada entre las piernas al notar tanto el como el resto de la habitación, que en esa cama, en esos brazos, se hallaba él único ser en la tierra que llegaría a doblegarlo y hacerle bailar por el solo hecho de poder ver su sonrisa.

Su pareja destinada.  
  


▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ **FLOR ROJO ESCARLATA** ▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

Aomine se declaro fiel protector de ese cachorro, le vio pasar de los pañales a sus tenues tambaleos de bebe, a sus primeros pasos y sus primeras palabras, sus primeras rabietas y sus primeras logros.

Pero para ser un hombre que se mereciera a su pareja, se obligo a dejarlo.

Kagami Taiga como había sido nombrado debía olvidarlo, al menos por un tiempo.

Y Aomine debía crecer como hombre y soldado en las fuerzas armadas. Una guerra entre humanos y cambiaformas se acercaba y si quería proteger a su pareja debía ser fuerte, poderoso, sobrevivir y ganar esa guerra.

Sin embargo su travesía fue interrumpida con una llamada de su madre, unos pocos años después.

Aomine no espero a nadie ni nada, ni orden ni palabra dicha iba a detenerle, su tigre, su amado, su vida y sol. Había sido herido.

No solo físicamente si no que tambien su alma.

En cuanto llego a su hogar, y hablamos del hogar Aomine, fue detenido por su madre. Pese a que Daiki moria y su pantera exigía por ver bien y a salvo a su pareja su madre se lo impedía.

—Tienes que entender Daiki, en una noche perdió a toda su familia— había dicho su madre

—¡Se suponía que estaba completamente resguardado! ¡¿Que jodidos fue lo que paso?¡—

—Relaja tus feromonas hijo, que asustas al pequeño—

Aomine se calmo tanto como pudo, detrás de la puerta frente a el, se encontraba su cachorro y lo menos que quería era que le temiera.

Entro con vacilación después de las explicaciones de su madre, dejándole con sed de sangre y furia por él horror que había vivido su pequeño.

La habitación se hallaba a oscuras, aunque no fuera difícil para el como cambia formas el verlo y olerlo. El aroma a canela que amaba se hallaba tenuemente opacado por él miedo y él dolor.

—Taiga... Ven aquí, te juro que no te haré daño—

Aomine le veía a un considerable espacio, mismo que le carcomía él alma.

—Aomine-san... No querrá verme— escucho tenue —Aomine-san no querrá a un omega marcado—

Aomine aplacó su ira para evitar asustar a Kagami, ansiando tenerle entre sus brazos y consolarlo.

—Eres mio Taiga y amare todo de ti, seas como seas—

Él pequeño se asomo de su escondite, habían pasado ya seis años de la última vez que lo viese, teniendo frente a frente a un niño de a penas 12 años.

Era mas hermoso de lo que recordaba, pese a la venda que cubría uno de sus ojos.

—He escuchado que... Que Aomine-san es mi alfa... Pero Aomine-san no necesita a... —

Aomine no lo soporto y acorto él espacio que los separaban, lo atrajo entre sus brazos acallando las palabras que sabia que diría "No necesitas a alguien imperfecto"

—Los encontrare Taiga... Y traeré sus entrañas ante ti, lo juro—

Kagami se tenso asustado, pero a su vez feliz a sabiendas que una ofrenda como esa; de un alfa a un omega ofendido, era la cúspide de una muestra de amor entre parejas. Se permitió llorar hasta el cansancio, sintiéndose aceptado pese a su herida; herida que le perseguiría por él resto de su vida.  
  


▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ **FLOR ROJO ESCARLATA** ▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

Casi un año después, Aomine se presentaba sin falta todo un fin de semana para pasarla con su tigre. Lastimosamente su padre, le había prohibido acercarse a su pequeño yerno cuando en una ocacion encontrase a su hijo casi comiéndose vivo al pequeño pelirrojo.

—¡No antes de la boda!— le había ordenado.

Aguafiestas

—Ahomine mira ¡Mira!— maldita sea la hora en la que Kise había pasado tiempo con su pequeño

Aomine no tardó en apretar a Kagami entre sus brazos, viendo con una sincera sonrisa como su omega lucia aquel hermoso adorno que había enviado a confeccionar solo para el.  
  


—Te ves tan cogí...— un golpe en la cabeza le freno sus palabras  
  


—¡Daiki! ¡Comportate con una mierda!—

—Acabas de maldecir frente a mi pareja, madre—

—He escuchado peores Ahomine, la otra noche tu padre dijo que si no devolvías él caza intacto te metería su rifle por él culo ¿A que si? Hana-san—  
  


—¡No repitas lo que dice mi viejo Bakagami!—

Una nueva y total normal discusión inicio de nuevo entre Kagami y la madre de Aomine, viendo este como la flor confeccionada en seda y rubíes, adornaba el rostro de su tigre, haciendole olvidar incluso que una herida adornaba su rostro, viéndose incluso mas hermoso que aquella vez en la que conoció, solo un poco mas y nada ni nadie los separaría, o si no...  
  


Acabaría con el mundo.

▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ **FLOR ROJO ESCARLATA** ▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

—Maldición taiga... Yo quería darte... —  
  


—Y-Ya... me estás da-dando—   
  


Aomine escucho la suave risa de su Omega, de ese chiquillo por el cual había perdido la razón.   
  


—Ah... Joder cállate—  
  


Los besos resonaban en medio de esa tarde tibia. El par de amantes no dejaban de tocarse y arrancarse la ropa con desespero.   
  


—Te amo Daiki—  
  


—Sabes que papá va a matarme ¿Verdad?—  
  


—Que te asesine después, ahora tócame... alfa, tócame—  
  


El pelirrojo beso los labios de su alfa, arrancando con fuerza la camiseta que aún portaba este, paso sus manos por la piel expuesta, expulsando aún más feromonas para atraerlo a su cuerpo que hormigueaba desesperado por tacto.  
  


El gruñido que salió desde lo profundo del pecho del moreno asustaría a quien se encontrase cerca, pero no había nadie más que ellos dos ahí, al menos eran los únicos seres racionales... Según.  
  


El calor los enloquecía a ambos, sonriendose mutuamente sabiendo que no deseaban dar marca atrás.  
  


La cálida entrada del omega le recibió haciéndole morder sus labios temiendo que terminara ahí mismo, ver cómo esté se retorcía de placer y expectación le ponía más caliente como nunca antes había sentido.  
  


Las embestidas fueron lentas, seguidas de suaves caricias en los muslos con olor a canela, regocijandose al ser el primero en tomar a su alma gemela, su otra mitad. Retiro con suma delicadeza la flor que adornaba el rostro de su amado, besando la final línea que atravesaba el rostro y su ojo sin luz.  
  


Jamás le diría del temor que pasó al saber que había sido lastimado, de la impotencia y la ira que le embargo. Más su alfa se sentía satisfecho, aunque no habían ganado la guerra, la paz que los envolvía era gracias al duro trabajo de quienes la querían, del pacto sagrado de no agresión eso sí; los muertos a los pies de su Omega si se vieron realizados, aunque su padre le hubiese golpeado por asustarlo.

—Quería tomarte después de nuestra boda, lentamente, con amor y en un lecho de rosas...—  
  


—Eso no es propio de ti Ahomine, tómame con fuerza, no voy a romperme—  
  


—Que conste que tú lo has pedido tigre...—  
  


Kagami fue tomado por las caderas con fuerza, saboreandose las marcas que seguro dejaría en su piel, soltó un grito de satisfacción cuando su alfa potenció las embestidas en su interior, sintiendo el lubricante natural de su condición escurrir por sus muslos. Arañaba la piel morena de la espalda de su alfa por el placer que se extendía en toda su columna llegando hasta su parte intima.  
  


—¡Ahhh! ¡Siiii! ¡Daiki no pares! ¡No pares!—  
  


El moreno atendió al pedido sonriendo, sus ojos se afiliaron dejando salir su alfa interior, su miembro era deliciosamente apretado en el canal de su Omega.   
  


El fruto del placer se virtio sobre el vientre bronceado y parte del rostro rojo de este, haciendo que gruñera con desespero.  
  


Salió de Kagami, con agilidad lo puso boca abajo y con fuerza le penetró de nuevo, obteniendo más gemidos que le hervian la piel, no duró mucho más y llegando hasta el lugar propicio mordió la piel ofrecida con fuerza hasta dejar su marca, corriéndose y abusando el estrecho canal, mientras su semen bañaba el interior haciendo que su nudo asegurará la descendencia.  
  


La paja del granero a donde se habían escapado se pegaba a sus cuerpos sudados pero eso no les tomo a ninguno importancia.  
  


—La noche aún es muy larga tigre— ronroneo el moreno  
  


Un ronroneo más sonó mientras el atardecer llegaba, como una respuesta dando una invitación a una danza llena de placer.  
  
  


▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂ **FLOR ROJO ESCARLATA** ▂▃▅▆▇▇▆▅▃▂

—¡Lo hicieron en el maldito establo joder!—  
  


La pobre mujer de piel morena se veía exaltada, casi roja por haberse enterado del acto dos meses después de ocurrido.   
  


¿Y como se entero? Pues bueno; era una orulloda aunque lo negara abuela de trillizos.  
  


—Cálmate mamá, al menos sabes que serás abuela ¿No?—  
  


—Muérete Daiki, mancillaste a mi bebé antes de la boda—  
  


El antes general de una división entera de soldados, sopesaba la idea de mandar traer el regimiento para darle un escarmiento a su hijo.  
  


—¿Dónde está la escopeta cariño?—  
  


—Pero si tú bebé fue quien me comió... Y de qué manera...— dijo con la voz entre cortada, sonriendo y expulsando un aroma muy parecido a la excitación.  
  


La pobre defensa del Aomine menor no ayudaba en nada a aplacar la ira de sus padres, aunque eso poco le importaba.  
  


Ahora pensaba que era hora de comenzar a correr.  
  


—¡La encontré!—  
  


Mientras tanto Kagami se comía la sexta hamburguesa en la cocina viendo como su hermosa familia discutía si asesinar a su alfa, ahora el nombre de los futuros cachorros, o si adelantar la boda, porque maldita sea su alfa; eran tres, acariciaba su vientre levemente redondeado sintiendo la cálides de la marca de su alfa, mientras esté le sonreía guiñandole un ojo de manera seductora.  
  
  


Ah... en verdad lo amaba.  
  


—¡Un convento no Daiki! ¡No jodas!—  
  


Bien... Era hora de intervenir...

_**FIN** _


End file.
